The present invention relates to guides for mineral winning and/or loading machines and particularly, but not solely, to guides for coal ploughs.
It is well known to attach various components to the mineral face side of a conveyor in an underground mine working to form a guide for a `swordless` plough. The plough is usually driven with the aid of a chain running in upper and lower passages or channels at the mineral face side of the conveyor and protected within the guide. Spacers separate the upper and lower passages and pivotable covers serve to close off the upper passages. The covers are hinged at their lower sides so they can be swung outwards to expose the upper chain passage.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,108,495, for example, describes a guide of this known type. To permit the covers to be detached and assembled with ease, it is also known to construct the pivot joints as push-in pintle hinges with tongues projecting downwardly from the covers.
It is also known to provide a flat upper surface and guide rib on the covers to additionally guide the plough or to guide another machine.
A general object of the present invention is to provide an improved guide and guide assembly. More particularly, the invention seeks to improve the push-in pivot joints for the covers.